meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Be The Creature
Be The Creature is an Nat Geo nature show featuring the Kratt Brothers, Martin and Chris, who were also on the hit children's show Zabumafu. The Kratt brothers visit the animals that live around the world and walking in their paw-prints. Knowing that the best way to understand a creature is to Be the Creature, the Kratt Brothers show and sometimes act as the wild lifestyles of the animals the visit. The series enables the viewers to see how creatures survived around the globe. In this particular episode, the brothers observe meerkats during the day and the brown hyena at night in the Kalahari Desert of Africa. They followed a group of meerkats that live near a famous hotel called Baobab Planet; which leads to the Kratt brothers naming the meerkat mob Pack Baobab. The meerkat group there is rather used to the visitors and allows humans to get very close to them. The meerkat group also live near a Baobab tree, where the babysitting burrow is located. *Please note that this was filmed in 2005, long before the Baobab Mob of the Kalahari Meerkat Project. Hawkeye and Cruise were just born that year. Summery The Kratt brothers visit a meerkat group, though none seems to have names, the brothers name the three pups, Bay, Bo and Babs. After the meerkats have sunned themselves warm, Chris heads off to Follow the meerkats out while they are foraging while Martin believes he was left behind to babysit the new born pups of a new litter, never seen in the show. However he turns around and discovers a babysitting meerkat has stayed behind. So Martin soon rejoins Chris. One of the pups named Babs was already begging for food from a subordinate female, but she knows she must feed herself before she feeds the pups. So she quickly eats her food before Babs can steal it from her. Martin and Chris decide they want to help so they locate a scorpion for Babs and him it to him, demonstrate how helper meerkats would teach and feed the pups. Meanwhile Bay and Bo both have helper meerkats feeding them. A subordinate meerkat then chases some prey but the Alpha Females drives her away from it and eats it herself. While the Alpha Male is standing on guard keeping an eye out for predators. The Meerkats soon discover a cobra and begin to mob it. The snake soon slitters away from the meerkats to safety and Pack Baobab goes back to the burrow. When their time is done the Kratt brothers leave the meerkats with the knowledge of how to survive in the Kalahari Desert. Pack Baobab Alpha Female is the dominant female of the group who steals from a subordinate meerkat. Alpha Male is the dominant male of the group who was always on guard. Bay is a pup who is learning how to survive in the desert who was being helped by a helper. Bo is a pup who is learning how to survive in the desert who has learned how to find food. Babs is a pup who is learning how to survive in the desert who needs some help finding food. Subordinate Female was helping to care for the pups but first she had to eat. Subordinate Male was helping to keep watch and feeding Bo. A Subordinate Meerkat of unknown gender gets their food stolen by the Alpha Female Babysitter stayed behind to watch over the new born pups who were only a few days old. Links Baobab Mob Meerkat Manor Category:Meerkat Documentaries